


Bless the Telephone

by themoonfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Divorced mommies, Emma is an Idiot, F/F, Henry is a Little Shit, Swan Queen Week Summer 2017, but a little shit who loves Regina, but idk it still counts, mommies in love, regina & henry live by the beach, too bad emma still lives in maine, who have never been married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonfish/pseuds/themoonfish
Summary: This day, that feels like the beginning of the rest of her life, is also the day that everything goes to shit.Regina and Henry leave Storybrooke. Emma stays, Henry wishes she wouldn’t, and maybe Regina wishes too. Living in separate states, Emma and Regina must once again learn to deal with sharing Henry, staying in touch with their extended families, and all of the mess that ensues.





	Bless the Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I began about a week ago for Swan Queen Week. I intended it to be for one of the other days, but the more I wrote the more I realized that it actually fits pretty nicely under the Divorced Mommies mantle. In this, Regina and Emma are not divorced and were never married, but they are living in separate states and dealing with concerns regarding sharing Henry, staying in touch with other family, and all of the mess that ensues. 
> 
> The story is told in media res (sort of). There are two operating timelines, one that begins in the time just before the underlying reason for Regina and Henry’s move, and one that begins after their relocation. Each timeline moves chronologically forward, alternating between _now_ and _then_ , until they finally meet in the end.
> 
> There are a lot of questions about the how and why of things that aren't immediately answered but in the end, should eventually make sense. I imagine this going to be in about 6 parts all together. I've written parts 1-4, and am planning to release them about once a week until the story is completed.

_Now_

_St. Pete’s, Florida,_

 

"Damn Gina."

Emma breathes as Regina undulates and rocks above her, almost completely naked,  a slip of silk the only thing keeping Emma's hands from making contact with the soft warm body underneath. It's an illusion really, Emma can see the outlines of Regina’s full breasts taut against the silk. Her pinkish brown nipples straining, her areolas dark against the light creme color of the material. The slip doesn't leave much to the imagination but it's alright because Emma doesn't need her imagination when she has the real thing. Not at all.  
  
Which is why she slides her hands underneath the hem and enjoys slipping them over her lover's fuller middle. There was a time when everything was strained and Regina was painfully thin. She was still beautiful then, yes, but Emma likes her like this even more because Regina looks so much happier when there are no bags under her eyes and the marks at her mouth are laugh lines and not frown lines. When Emma slides her hands up she cannot count every rib, instead all of her focus is on getting her hands around Regina's rounded breasts that are somehow so amazing that they've grown a whole cup size in the last few weeks.  
  
Emma buries her face in Regina's chest in a show of appreciation and Regina's slow, deep laugh at her antics is an ever present reminder that Regina is still every bit the queen she ever was—still accustomed to adoration and worship, and Emma is more than happy to bestow it on her every morn, noon, and night--  
  
The ringing from the nightstand is a painful and poorly timed reminder of their tenuous arrangement. Emma catches Regina's gaze and it's clear that she's has the same thought. Regina's face shutters closed and Emma wants to groan or throw her phone against the wall and damn it all to hell...  
  
But it's too late when Regina backs off of Emma and sits rigidly on the bed on the backs of her feet. Her face is set like marble but the rest of her is rosy and disheveled.  Her chest still heaves when she evenly remarks, "We should get ready or you'll be late."    
  
Emma wants to reassure Regina, reach out and touch her, bring her closer, but doubts it will be enough.  
  
_Stupid, stupid Emma._  
  
The final nail in the coffin, in the end of their time, is when Regina gives her the phone and pads away softly while Emma drags her finger across the screen and fakes a brightness to her voice when she answers "Mom, hi."  
  
But her voice cracks more than she intends and makes her sound weak and stupid and  
  
"Oh Emma, baby. It's alright. We missed you too. We can't wait to see you again soon."  
  
Emma wants to laugh at the irony, at the way Snow willfully misinterprets her hitched breaths and shaking hands.  
  
"Yeah, me too." And it's true...somewhat at least. She's never belonged somewhere before, never had a family to call her own until now. Her last foster mother tried to throw her in front of a car to see if she could fly or some other bullshit. And now, now she has so much family she doesn't know what to do with. She doesn't know how to split her time between them all, how to make them all happy.  
  
She doesn't know how to balance being a mother, daughter, sheriff, friend, savior, sister, lover, and...maybe girlfriend?  
  
They all demand so much of her, all except for the last one surprisingly. She wants to do the right thing, do right by everyone, but it just feels like the people who matter most lose the most of all. But Snow, blissfully ignorant of Emma’s frame of mind, just coos gently over the line and promises that her favorite dinner will be ready when she pulls back into town.  
  
"Please mom, can we just keep it small this time?" Emma beseeches but knows better than to expect Snow to keep anything lowkey.  
  
"Of course! Of course! It's just me and your father tonight. Neal and Ruth are with Ruby this evening. We just wanted tonight to be all about you."  
  
Snow and Charming have been growing more sensitive to Emma's needs to be the center of her parent’s attention from time to time, even as a thirty-four year old woman.  
  
"Oh, that sounds really nice mom."  
  
Snow just hums in agreement. "Is everything all settled over there?"

Emma's ears pick up the sound of the ensuite shower turning on. "Things are going well here.  Regina and I painted a few of the rooms we couldn't get around to last time, when I drove the rental down.”

Snow tsks. “Emma, do you really think it's wise for Regina to be exerting herself like this? She moved down there to rest, not remodel the entire house!”

Emma takes a deep breath. “Mom it's fine, really. Regina is fine now. She’s back to doing normal things mostly. And, it's not the whole house. Just a few places like the Den and Henry’s bedroom.” Emma shamelessly deflects the conversation to her son and hopes Snow doesn't notice. She must not, because her previously stern-lecturing tone takes on a brighter quality.

“Oh goodness, Henry! I just miss him so much. How is he doing?”

Emma allows herself a pained smile since she knows her mother is never going to see it. Things with Henry are still...strained, to say the least. But she knows he's happy here.  “Henry is good. He's—uh really  good. He really loves it out here.  He's got friends his own age, and the instructors are pretty great.  They take them out pretty regularly for diving.  He's already in the lab going over some of the information they collected Friday and Saturday." Truthfully he had stormed out of the house refusing breakfast and refusing to say goodbye knowing she was leaving later that afternoon.

"That's just wonderful Emma.” Snow says excitedly. “I'm so happy for him. And you're so strong for encouraging him to follow his dreams." It's not really a choice so much as it is a necessity. Henry is even more headstrong than she remembers being at his age, and he was never going to leave Regina. Leaving her behind was never an option for him. He's always been better than her and though she knows she's earned his resentment she's eternally thankful that he's improved on the model.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"I mean it Emma! It's not easy letting go of a child once you find them again, trust me your father and I both know-" Emma resists the urge to scoff.  They're trying, so it doesn't seem fair to hit them where it hurts, but she never stops wanting to.  
  
"-but it's important to let them spread their wings and support them in doing what makes them happy, right?" Snow urges and Emma just sighs. She wonders if her parents would support her if they knew what Emma really, really wanted. She wants to believe they would but the heavy feeling of lead in her stomach tells her all she really needs to know.  
  
Emma balances the weight of the phone in her hand and decides she wants to be as present as possible if it's all going to come crashing down to an inevitable end. The sight of sun spilling out past the slightly ajar bathroom door makes her impatient so she decides she should end the conversation here if she still intends on joining Regina before it's too late.  
  
"I'm gonna go mom. Tell dad I love him and I'll see you both soon."  
  
"Of course honey. Tell Regina I'll call her early next week ok?”

Emma doesn't understand how they do it. She's pretty sure Snow talks to Regina more than she does. And miraculously, Regina does more than tolerate _your mother's incessant chatter,_ she looks forward to it.

“I’ll let her know.” Emma promises, because it really is such a small thing to do. “Talk to you later.”

“I love you sweetie." Snow says softly.

The frank and easy admission still catches Emma off guard. It's exactly what she had been searching for, for 28 years and to finally have it is completely overwhelming.  
  
But then to realize it was only part of the missing puzzle piece was devastating.  
  
"I love you too." Emma whispers just before the phone disconnects. Dropping her phone on the bed and shedding her clothes on the floor, she tiptoes into the shower to wrap her arms around the other half of everything she's ever wanted but can never have at the same time.  
  
She presses her lips to the tendon where Regina's beautiful erect shoulders meet the elegant slope of her neck and her lover melts a little into her arms.  
  
She wants nothing more than to enjoy a few more minutes of this before reality fully kicks in.

 

* * *

 

_Then_

Storybrooke

 

“A few more minutes…” Emma groans, throwing the comforter up over her head. Her lover chuckles indulgently but still rises to pull the blinds open on the window.  

“If you get up now, I’ll certainly make it worth your while Ms. Swan.” The purr in Regina’s voice is enough to get the blonde to at least throw the covers off of herself.

“Alright, I’m up! I’m up!” Emma declares, dramatically cracking open an eye for Regina’s benefit. Regina’s attention, however, is focused out the window and on the street below. Emma doesn’t mind so much. Emma loves watching the other woman when she’s distracted. Right now, it doesn’t hurt that Regina isn’t wearing a slip of clothing on her body. She’s gloriously naked and Emma is oh-so-pleasantly reminded of what exactly transpired last night. It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex, not by a long shot. But it did feel markedly different. It was the first time that it had really felt like _making love._ She used to think that the term was a cliche. She still does mostly. She’s loved Regina for a long time, so there hasn’t been one time she’s ever touched Regina romantically that wasn’t imbued with a deep sense of _something_.

Last night, however, was the first time Emma had really been able to understand that _something_ for what it was. _Unabashed head-over heels love._ Loving Regina and being in love with Regina were two different things. And regardless of how little difference there appeared to be between the two, Emma felt them in a big way.

She wants to believe that Regina felt it too. Even now as Regina stands in the window, a halo of light surrounding her stunning frame, Emma can see the way her body seems more relaxed. While regular sex is definitely a key to keeping the hard working Mayor de-stressed, Emma thinks that Regina looks more fluid than usual, majestic even. If Emma hadn’t just woken up, she’d swear that Regina was glowing.

Emma comes up behind Regina and rests her chin on Regina’s shoulder.

“Hi there.” Emma says.

“Hi yourself.” Regina offers back and Emma can feel the other woman’s body smile. “I see that you’re finally out of bed.”

Emma laughs. “How could I resist? That’s one hell of a way to incentivize someone.”

Regina grinds her backside against Emma’s core. “Well Em-ma, I think you’ll find that when you work in public office you have to learn to grease the wheel from time to time to get what you want.”

“Is that so Madame Mayor?” Emma asks, leaning in to grab a hold of Regina’s left breast.

“Mhmm.” Regina insists, arching into the touch. “I could show you if you’d like,” her breath hitches when Emma expertly tweaks her nipple, “Sheriff Swan.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Emma breathes into Regina’s ear. “Maybe I should show you?” Her hand dips lower to accentuate her point. Regina dips her head back and Emma can see the woman sexily bite her lip.

“I’d be willing to take a little direction from you Ms. Swan, that is, if you’re willing to take point on this.” Regina’s words have their intended effect and Emma can feel her whole body standing at attention. If she wasn’t awake before, she is now.

Emma puts her police training to work and hoists Regina up into the air only to carry her the four of five feet to deposit her on to the bed. Laughing, Regina tantalizingly stretches back against the pillows crooking her forefingers at the Sheriff in a come hither motion.

Emma resists scrambling up on the bed and tells herself that she should take a moment to take all of this in. She never wants to forget what Regina looks like now, how beautiful she is, how radiant now that Emma knows the truth. She feels like she’s seeing the world in technicolor for the very first time and it’s enthralling.  

She _loves_ this woman. And even if neither of them has said it yet, she knows this woman _loves_ her.

“You’re not going to keep me waiting are you?” Regina asks, opening her legs the tiniest bit wider to give Emma a peek of exactly what she’s missing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Emma mouths.

“I’m trying to dear,” Regina says lazily.

Emma can't help but growl. “Turn over. I want to fuck you from behind.”

Regina happily obliges, even gets up on her hands and knees with gusto. Emma’s last coherent thought is _Jesus Christ, I love this woman._  

Emma’s still driving into Regina when her phone buzzes forty-five minutes later to tell her she’s going to be really, really late to work. Yet, Emma figures if her boss isn't worried then she shouldn’t be either.

This extra time together is sacred, even if Emma doesn't realize it until later. This day, that feels like the beginning of the rest of her life, is also the day that everything goes to shit.

 

* * *

 

_Now_

Storybrooke

 

“Shit!” Emma startles awake when Her phone vibrates and the opening notes of “Despacito” ring out in the station drawing her away from her never ending mountain of paperwork she's drooling all over. Henry’s face, or more specifically, a picture of Henry making a kissy face at a giant Wahoo fish, flashes up on the screen. She's never been partial to the song, but he picked it out himself and she's reluctant to change it—even if it's the remix. She longs to hear her son’s voice but hesitates as she reaches for the phone. He hates her now, more than ever. And Emma finally understands now (more than ever) how easily Regina’s heart broke when he would avoid her hugs and turn away from her caresses.

But she picks up anyway, because if Regina’s taught her anything, it's that showing up and doing the work is what being a mother means.

_Especially when it sucks._

“Hey kid!” Emma says with an easiness that belies the very tumultuous last few months.  Being a mother never came naturally to her, but loving Henry always did. She's never doubted that.

“Mom.” He grunts over the line. His voice is gruff and it makes him sound so old she finds herself aching for when he was ten.

“Well hello to you too Henry.”

There's a pause before he speaks and she thinks that maybe he's carefully considering his next words. Any kind word would be enough for an olive branch at this point.

“I'm not coming up to Maine next weekend.” He says forcefully, like he's speaking through clenched teeth and Emma feels herself instantly deflate.

“We talked about this Henry. All three of us! You have the whole week of the fourth off! I planned—” she can feel her blood pressure rising and Henry only makes it worse with his next few words.

“No Emma, _you_ talked about it! But I don't want in on any of your stupid make-nice-and-pretend-like-everything’s-cool summer barbeque plans, ok!?”

“Henry!” Emma cries helplessly. They'd been planning this trip for weeks. Her dad’s been researching grills and expects her to drive out to Portland tomorrow and pick up the one he put on hold at Lowes. Her mother has been searching high and low for perfect decorations and even has Ruby working on a full size drop banner that says “WELCOME HOME HENRY!”  Neal and Ruth even helped Emma paint Henry’s room in the new five bedroom Charming house where Henry can stay when he’s not at the mansion. Not that anyone stays at the mansion anymore.

Emma had planned a special day for the two of them. When all the hype had finally died down she was going to take him hiking on Spaulding Mountain to watch the day break over the range.

The stubborn quiver of his voice suggests that they won't be doing anything anytime soon.

“You can’t do this to me Henry.” Emma says despondently before banging her head on the desk.

“I’ll find a way to pay you back for the ticket.” He says stiffly. But it's not about the ticket, even though it cost Emma nearly $500 for the holiday weekend, no matter how far in advance she had booked it. It's about seeing her son, spending time with her family. Most of it anyway.

“You don’t—it's not about the money Henry.” She pitches her nose in frustration and counts to ten just like Archie showed her years ago when she had started counseling thinking it would help her find some kind of peace in Storybrooke. She gave up on that months ago.

Emma decides to change her tactic.

“I need to see you Henry.” She says desperately. “I miss you.”

But Henry only huffs before driving the knife into her heart.

“Yeah? Then act like it... _Mom.”_ A cruel beat passes before he signs off with a rushed, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Henry hangs up the phone and Emma just hangs her head and cries.

 

* * *

 

_Then_

Storybrooke

 

She's been in this tree so long that her limbs are starting to feel like they’ve become part of it. She would cry if it wasn't beneath her. Not that crying is beneath her per se, but crying while trying to entice a giant tabby out of a tree might just be a new low for Emma Swan. When her work phone chirps she doesn't know if she should laugh or cry. She ultimately decides on neither as they’ll both probably cause her to fall out of this godforsaken tree.

“This is Sheriff Swan speaking.” She answers in her clipped professional voice. It's not everyday that a call comes through directly to her work cell that isn't from her parents or from Regina. Regina, who she just left this morning before sneaking back into the crowded loft to get ready for the day.

The number is familiar, almost like the Mayor's work number but not quite. She should be embarrassed that she can't make out the extension better, but in her defense she's busy climbing down from the latest tree she's liberated Mrs. Elgin’s cat from. She grabs the cat and balances the phone between her ear and shoulder as she jumps the last three feet to the ground. The cat meows loudly and wiggles out of Emma’s grasp and down the street into its proper backyard.  

Sometimes she hates this job.

“Sheriff Swan, can you hear me?”

“Yes, I can hear you. Go ahead.” Emma says somewhat anxiously, happy to move on to anything else that doesn't include rescuing wayward and apparently ungrateful pets from the big trees that line the residential sidewalks.

“Thank God! I've been calling the station for ages before I finally got through. Deputy Hua said you were out on patrol and to call you on your cell.” It was Paula, Regina’s Executive Assistant. She never called Emma except to cancel plans or notify Emma if something happened to Henry.

“Paula? Is something going on? Is Henry alright?”

“Henry is fine Sheriff.”

She sighs in relief.

“It's The Mayor.” The breath rushes out of her lungs and her knees start to buckle. “She collapsed in her office hours ago.”

“She-what?” Her tough small town sheriff façade flies right out the window and plain old Emma can't think of anything to say.

“She said she wasn't feeling well and asked me to push back her 10:00am. But when I went to check on her—” Paula stops. Emma steels herself for whatever terrible news is coming next.

“She was passed out on floor and she had stopped breathing.”

Emma takes off running to the patrol car. She's being careless so her boot catches in a patch of raised sidewalk that she was supposed to have have filed the necessary paperwork for months ago. It shouldn't surprise her when she goes flying, but it does. She throws her hands out in front of her to stop her fall. She skids across the pavement but manages to barely miss banging her head on the concrete. Her phone, however, flies out of her hand and skips down the sidewalk. Totally shattered.

She snatches up the phone as quickly as she can, and speaks frantically.

“Hello? Paula?” The line is active but the speaker and microphone are pretty shot. She only understands every few words.

Frankly, however _, “...hospital,”_ is the only word she needs to make sense. Dragging herself into the cruiser, she throws what's left of her phone in the front seat and peels off for Storybrooke General.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3  
> be sure to drop a line


End file.
